casualscrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunmeri language
Dunmeri is the common language of the Dunmer. It is descended from Aldmeri, the language of the first elves, and written using the daedric alphabet. Notes on Grammar Pluralisation follows a very simple convention. To pluralise a noun, take the first vowel from the right and double it. For example, to pluralise the word providihn, ''pick the second I and double it, making ''providiihn. In cases where subjects have an order, such as first, second, third, etc., you simply add the number before the word with a very light "a" at its end. To say firstly, for example, one would say alna'. In general, adjectives follow the noun which they are modifying. Verb Conjugations #The infinitive form (i.e. to walk) always leads with a vowel and ends with a “D”: ‘ad', ‘ed', ‘id', ‘od', ‘ud'. #The present tense form (i.e. he walks) simply drops the –D from the infinitive and adds a -G in all vowel cases. #The past tense form (i.e. he walked) drops the –D and adds a -’AG in all vowel cases except the –AD infinitive, which drops the –AD and adds a –E’AG. #The future tense form (i.e. he will walk) ''drops the –D from the infinitive and adds an –N in all vowel cases. #The past continuous tense form (i.e. ''he was walking) drops the –D from infinitive and adds a -TH in all vowel cases. #The past perfect form (i.e. he had walked)'' drops the –D and adds a –’ATH in all vowel cases except the –AD infinitive, which drops the –AD and adds a –E’ATH.' #The future perfect form (i.e. he will have walked) drops the –D and adds a –’AN in all vowel cases except the –AD infinitive, which drops the –AD and adds a –E’AN. #The gerund form (i.e. walking) drops the –D and adds a –KAM to every vowel case. Conjugation Example *Infinitive (to agree), ahrenshad *Present (he agrees), ahrenshag *Past (he agreed), ahrensha’ag *Future (he will agree), ahrenshan *Past continuous (he was agreeing), ahrenshath *Past perfect (he had agreed), ahrenshe’ath *Future perfect (he will have agreed), ahensha’an *Gerund (agreeing), ahrenshakam Subjunctive Verb Form A verb is subjunctive when it shows purpose. Consider the difference between the infinitive verb form - i.e., "To fight is better than to run" - and the subjunctive verb form - i.e., “Majra went to the bar to fight that night." In Dunmeri, the subjunctive is designated by removing the D from the end of the infinitive form of the verb. A verb can also be subjunctinve when it shows a mild command, i.e., "Majra should go to sleep." This is known as the Jussive subjunctive. In Dunmeri, it is designated by using the subjunctive verb form rider below. The potential subjunctive verb form is the third and final way a verb can be subjunctive, i.e., “Majra might go to sleep." This is also designated in Dunmeri by using the subjunctive verb form rider below. *would, -ar *should, -tar *could, -kar *may, -har *might, -hir *must, -yir *can, -nich *if, -aj Numbers #aln #asc #cahn #cin #arc #tahn #sahn #daskhor #ent #alnahn 100. alnihn Original Words *Aedra, gods *Bal, stone *Card, grave(?) *Daedra, better ancestors *Gah, great *Isra, row *Julan, benefit *kogo, unbreakable *Molag, fire *Mora, forest *Morag, foresters/harvesters *Native, f’lah *N'wah, foreigner/slave *ouada, river *Ruhn, home *Sadrith, mushroom *Sera, term of respect *S'wit, term of insult ("slackwit") *Tong, guild Grammatics Conjunctions *and, en *but, er *because, un *or, sint Articles *the, as *a, ot Prepositions *about, lih *after, ghinu *along, kin *also, sha *always, marik *among, jibu *as, fut *at, kol *back, bivi *behind, pohim *between, devohr *by, ru *down, huirf *for, sut *from, devehr *here, iru *in, gher *infront/before, gan’il *into, ujil *like, lacor *never, bahris *on, ghar *only, alnef *out, wah *outside, khurdahr *over, bar *so, et *then, dash *though, noj *to, devahr *tonight, kasan *under,luvahr *until, telshahr *upon, tifur *with, enhi *within, enhigher *of, am *not/no, bahr *again, rursim Pronouns *I, os *me, lo *he, oas *she, eas *they, asuhn *you, ohn *we, osuhn *you(pl), ohuhn *it, el Possessive Pronouns *his, oam *him, oal *her, eam *hers, eal *its, amel *our, iam *their, asuhm *them, asuhl *your(pl), ohuhm *my, yi Determiners *that, ist *this, isk *those, tost *these, tosk Verbs Interrogative Verbs *Who, ku’or *What, ku’ilm *Where, ku’ay *When, ku’elm *Why, ju’it *How, ju’okor Basic Verbs *am, e *was, ebahr *is, edur *were, abahr *are, adur *will be, ean Other Verbs *To agree, ahrenshad *To argue, ruid *To ascend, barokad *To attack, marghad *To be, muhrid *To become, veysad *To begin, jabid *To believe, nulfid *To bend, maliad *To birth, muhrhad *To blaspheme, demid *To bleed, ouakilid *To blow, vishad *To boil, molouad *To break, adurid *To build, balmarad *To burn, molad *To bury, cardad *To buy, julred *To capture, alinfed *To cast spell, archad *To change, nifid *To cheer, julrishid *To clear, rupud *To close, rurhilid *To come, yaglad *To command, gaharud *To complain, wehbid *To contain, ashalud *To continue, manised *To convert, bahpud *To cover, yakid *To create, amaldad *To criticise, dahrmalad *To dance, alda'hirad *To darken, molhid *To deny, sehted *To descend, luvahrokad *To die, drahad *To direct, ouanesid *To discuss, dahrlihad *To do, mugad *To drift, lakud *To drink, ouajid *To drizzle, ouapid *To eat, brohad *To end, dimid *To enjoy, juhlmid *To enter, ruhnjad *To excavate, molcithad *To exit, ajalded *To explain, ahardid *To fall, gokled *To favour, julifid *To fear, nabulad *To fight, molhad *To fill, ouabad *To find, shotelad *To flail, turutad *To fly, barmid *To follow, eremnesid *To gather, amurod *To give, jikhid *To glow, sinvad *To go, havad *To grow, muhrsad *To hate, malked *To have, harid *To heal, nahilad *To hear, leyshad *To hide, miragad *To hold, falmed *To join, humored *To kill, erufid *To know, shogahad *To lay, anashud *To lead, halberad *To leave, khurhad *To let, balorid *To lie, mephad *To light, sincad *To live, ruhnalad *To look, binthid *To love, daelhad *To make, balmarid *To meet, prokid *To mock, malagid *To move, okad *To murder, fahrad *To obey, sehred *To observe, menfid *To open, pasdid *To paint, sairuhad *To pass, ligdud *To pierce, tralsid *To pile, bavhod *To place, rested *To plant, baldrid *To practise, maridad *To pray, almesed *To prepare, maridod *To proclaim, elevirad *To protect, fredad *To punish, ferghad *To purify, ouagorud *To rest, difshid *To run, aradid *To reflect, lacortud *To reform, biridad *To refuse, usehted *To reincarnate, aldadad *To release, khardid *To rely, lavsid *To remain, alburod *To remove, sinuthid *To reside, derihid *To respect, lorkod *To return, devahrokad *To reveal, alshokad *To ridicule, helvid *To rip, armakad *To rise, havgad *To run, ekanad *To search, talid *To see, taljed *To seek, talghed *To seem, ujilid *To serve, yilad *To sever, uripad *To show, ulorad *To signal, ahshad *To sing, belid *To sit, julifud *To sleep, druhad *To smile, periud *To speak, dahrdid *To spill, vocud *To spread, finred *To stab, udurid *To stand, bahnid *To swim, ouakad *To symbolise, pasad *To take, captud *To talk, dahrdu *To teach, shoredad *To tell, homad *To torment, hadarshad *To travel, duhnad *To turn, hulod *To understand, heriad *To use, markad *To wait, hilyed *To walk, khosid *To wander, errad *To watch, doldid *To wear, neripod *To weep, lournad *To work, baldefud *To worship, ahanhad *To wound, arked *To write, shokhad Greetings *Thank you, juohn *Welcome, ju'rohn Nouns *affair, shuhnif *ale, ferdit *alliance, derjuhn *ally, julbir *ambition, shocapta *amusement, uripe *anticipation, alvios *ape, tigi *arena, molhamar *armor, molfredihn *army, shaldmas *art, sairuhash *ash, arador *assassin, morfijin *axe, dibol *basket, ashadihn *battle call, cornayn *beauty, merdekh *bed, druhfir *beginning, jabihn *berry, tidihn *bird, miluth *blade, urip *blasphemer, demig *blessing, shok *bliss, luayl *blood, molkhun *body, khier *bone, duru *book, shokhahn *bowl, brofis *brick, balmar *brilliance, yifif *brother, daesohn *bush, kabur *call, majahn *canopy, bosri *cart, bolthi *cave, molkadish *center, alish *chains, molghen *champion, gah’amer *channel, ouapith *chaos, rokav *charcoal, embier *child, muhrjul *claw, kagilim (pl) kagilint *clearing of trees, mijuhr *cliff, balseth *cloak, solsha *clothes, halmin *coast, ouabal *color, askabahn *comfort, julbihn *conspiracy, malshore *corner, jehrfas *corruption, malkhes *councilor, ponihn *creature, wurif *crowd, malyuri *crystal, arkhes *cup, vulis *curse, malyisk *custom,alda’harish *curtain, tirur *darkness, balsan *dawn, dayn *day, sin *death, dra *decadence, khesfir *desk, ounshok *destroyer, opreym *direction, duhn *dirt, baldrahn *disease, makhetos *dish, brofas *disorder, rokaldehn *distance, khoslim *door, khis *dream, almeshin *dusk, sur *east, muhrduhn *edge, jehrlas *egg of time, telsanvish *ending, dimihn *enemy, moljuhn *energy, arcaresh *error, kiohr *event, gahshuhn *evil leader,gahmal *existence, muhrjil *exit, khurhahn *exodus, gahkhosahn *eyes, jakesh *fable, resdul *faction, provihn *faction of Trinimac, Orsiniur *famine, malak *farm, rosdoyna *farmer, rosdoynag *fate, arghen *father, daeso *fear, beshvi *feast, gulak *field, deldor *figure, pahrn *fish, ouakim neen *flood, rouagah *flower, dalder *follower, eremnesig *food, brodihn *food(plant), narum *foot, pandu (pl.) pandui *form, iluvi *founder, shotelag *freedom, julgham *friend, daeljuhn *fruit, khesdihn *gem, khes *glacier, solkahst *goblet, ouafas *godhead, panthihn *gold, khestis *good leader, gahjuli *government, Narshad *grandfather, gahdaeso *grandmother, gahdaese *grass, bohtok *growth, binif *hall, desroth *hand, baldefur *hatred,malkem *head, rouansho *heart, daelkhun *hearth, drabim *hills, citha *hunter, kilmin *immortal, bahrmuhr *inequity, khifird *ink, dahkem *Iron, moldask *jail/prison, ghenmar *journey, itam *king, gahmerdohn *knowledge, shogah *lake, ouadir *lamp, af *land, providihn *language, hudilk *lantern, sinlud *leader, halberag *leather, balkham *lesson, shoreshik *library, shokrahn *life, muhr *life path, mahkan *light, muhrsin *lover, daelheg *loyalty, kan’ild *loyal, kan *luck, kuayl *mage, archag *magic, arcuhn *malice, ihrfihn *man, ekilam *master,gaharihn *meat, kagin *member, inil *memory, norim *message,venshik *metal, molihn *midnight, lursan *mind, shoyul *mine, molcithuhn *miser, hildegan *misery, lourgih *month, calhnsan *monument, havgahn *moor, duhr *morality, julinith *morning, dayn *mortal plane, muhrhadik *mother, daese *mountain, cithal *mouth, hidyivin *murder, fahraj *murderer, fahrag *music, leyr *name, ammu *necromancy, arcuhnecrom *need, ur’ish *Netch, Ghendis *night, san *nightmare, malalmeshin *noise, vohn *north, arduhn *oblivion, dradihn *order, arihn *palace, merdishk *parchment, silud *passage, seyda *pants, haldesh *passing, ligdur *past, singan’il *path, sey *people, mer *perfume, uhimus *piece, kulim (pl) kulint *pilgrim, gahduhnag *pilgrimage, gahduhnir *place, bulor *plague,gahmakhet *plain (ground type), jenthi *plant, ghelu *poison, analen *port, oad *potion, muhroua *power, arcgah *prey, molnik *pride, enamor *priest, almsti *promise, winol *punishment, ferghen *queen, gahmerdehn *rain, rouada *reincarnation, aldadim *respect, lorkor *restraint, falmerhn *revealing, sehrmihn *river spring, ouamuhr *road, khosduhn *robe, telmin *role, hulip *roof, kharuhn *room,drushuhn *root, ghindi *rope,jerlosh *rug, hadlu *sacrilege, de’im *scroll, shokarcahn *sea, ouafe *secret, farayn *seed, morjul *shadow, tear *shape,hadaf *ship, ouakhas *shirt, halvid *shoes, halduhn *shrub, yurdif *sign, shokhos *silence,almardi *sister, daeseh *skin, balkhun *sky, rouan *slavery, molgham *song, ania *sound,rokahr *south, bahrduhn *speech,gahrudi *staff, telbihn *stairs, nuhnshol *star, sanlud *store, julrehn *storm, malroua *street, duvil *strength,amer’kon *sun, sinlud *swimmer, ouakam *sword, cheldur *symbol,pasakr *table, Ounar *tail, argori *taste, kampoyr *teaching, shoreshin *tear, lourif *temple, Daenthi *thief,miramer *thought, shoul *throne, gahridu *time, telsan *tongue, serpul *torture, fershadal *tower, tel *“Tower”, telgah *trash,voclur *travel, duhnad *treachery, bali’anan *tree, bosmin * “Triangle”, Gahneen *tribe, merial *trouble, rokashin *truth, neihn *urn,dra’ash *vision,almedif *void, nol *wall, balmarhin *wanderer, barudag *war, molgah *warning, nivisu *warrior,molamer *waterfall, ouacithuhn *way, malidi *wealth, julkhes *weapon, molhegahn *well,ouajihr *west, draduhn *wild beast, dugahl *wilderness, noalish *will, khamir *wind, ka’im *wisemen, opumer *witness, urithir *woman, ikalam *wood, morash *word, lehji *work, baldefud *world, hadishk *worship, ahanha *wound, arken Adjectives *alive,amuhr *all, hadik *ambitious,khardafi *bad, maeb *bare, sehrma *beautiful, merdekhes *bitter, nikula *black, balahn *Blatant, hudayn *blessed, shokhun *blue, ouahn *blunt, forihm *bright, alsinif *brilliant, yifir *buried, duhayl *calm,ouafluroua *capable,baldif *central, alif *chaotic,rokadif *clear, cishu *clouded, arouar *cold,solsif *crafty,miratif *crimson, kilivur *curious,muhrtisk *curled, furul *cursed, dun *dangerous, urighi *deep, cithunif *different, vilshif *diseased,mahketif *decadent, malkhesah *dry, bahrudir *each, alni *encircled, alifin *enormous, gahfer *eruption, abhoril *even,hadot *evil, mal *exotic, khajir *expensive,khestif *far,khostif *fast,aradir *fat, akhesdif *few, bivri *fine, meshti *flat,halor *foolish,khebreit *found,bahr’errat *full, udir *glow, shivir *godless, bahrpanthif *gone, madir *good, juli *green,morahn *guilty,bahrjulihn *hard, maltir *high, alt *hot, molaf *impossible,diferol *incapable,bahrbaldif *innocent, julihn *insane,malshok *invisible,peritil *irresponsible,tobahrdif *known, shogur *last, kefris *left, ayn *less, abehntik *living, muhrji *locked,ruhrhilif *long, nibis *longer, minthis *lost,errat *loud,dishmak *low,binu *lucky, kuaym *many, kivri *mighty, throgah *more, eshtik *murderous,fahrimif *near,nekhostif *new, hagil *now, hij *off,bahrlom *on,lom *old, ald *open, yidul *parallel,hatur *physical, khierju *plagued,gahmakhel *poor,bahrdi’ota *possible,ju’alim *powerful,kegran *promised, ouabihn *proud,velishif *pure, ouahul *quiet,pishuk *red, kili *responsible,todihf *rich,di’ota *ridiculous,bahrsa’eltim *right(direction), eyn *sacred, deif *secretive, faraynif *serious, sa’eltim *sharp,vohrim *silent/silent, ouakir *simple, hayghin *slow,re’aldis *small, hla *sneaky,joual *soft,moli’at *solitary,kubem *steep,asakhen *strange,bidi’im *striped,pashut *strong,jubu *stubborn,gena’id *suspicious,molshiris *symmetrical,talur *tangerine, khesire *thick, mighi *true, neen *unconscious, bimuhr *uneven,bahrhadot *unlocked,rubahrilf *unnamed, nammu *unsure, vohnish *visible,perhu *warm,khen *weak,jubarhu *weary, signif *wet, rudir *white, julahn *wicked,malfurdigh *wide,du’ali *wilted, nibiv *windy,o’uter *wise,opumelu *yellow, muhrahn *young, julders Adverbs *freely, indurif *fully, udirif *reluctantly, gufisha *truly, neif Translation Example The following is an excerpt from the Casual Elder Scrolls PbP roleplaying game. As you can see, it was necessary to heavily revise and simplify the English text before translating it into the terse Dunmeri language. Original Text (English): Suddenly, the gold and blue blur that was Dremoran dashed past the rest of the group, his golden sword held aloft in the air above his head. "MORE BLOODSHED!" he yelled, most likely stamping on any remaining chances of the group managing to remain unnoticed and stealthy. Charging past the rest of the group, Dremoran charged into the next room. Shortly after he disappeared from sight, a wavering, screeching sound could be heard coming from the room, followed by the sound of several sword hits landing, the horrible screeching sound of something being scraped across metal, Dremoran's yells of shock and surprise, and the sound of magicka being released in fire and ice spells. Comically, Dremoran suddenly ran backwards out of the room yelling, his shield (aswell as the front of his armour) covered in a layer of frost and sporting several scratches or claw marks in the paintwork, "Wraith, WRAITH, WRAITH!" Revised Text (English): With no warning, Dremoran passed them like a blue and yellow blur, holding his yellow sword over his head. "Spill more blood!" he battle-called, revealing them. He ran into the hall. Before many time-units passed, they heard Dremoran's insane battle-calls, then a loud high sound, then the sound of attacking with swords, then the bad high sound of ripping metal, then the sounds of casting. ''They saw with amusement Dremoran running back from the hall. His armour was cold and claws had attacked it. "Wraith, wraith, wraith!"''' Final Text (Dunmeri): ''Bahr enhi nivisu, Dremoran ligdu'ag asuhl lacor ot blur ouahn muhrahn, falmekam oam cheldur muhrahn bar oam rouansho. "Vocu eshtik molkhun!" oas cornayne'ag, alshokkam asuhl. Oas aradi'ag ujil as desroth. Gan'il kivri telsaan ligdu'ath, asuhn leyshe'ag ''as cornaayn malshok am Dremoran, dash ''ot rokahr dishmak alt, dash as rokahr am marghakam enhi chelduur, dash as rokahr maeb alt am molihn armakkam, dash as rokaahr am archakam. Asuhn talje'ag enhi uripe Dremoran aradikam bivi devehr as desroth. Oam molfredihn muhri'ag solsif en kagiliim marghe'ath el. "Wraith, wraith, wraith!"